Speed Racer Christmas
by Mr-Wilbury
Summary: My first fanfic in quite a while! Also my first Speed Racer fanfic. Speed Racer just wants to spend Christmas with his family and friends, but somebody steals the presents he got for everybody from the Mach 5! Speed and Kim Jugger go after the culprit.


Speed Racer's Christmas

Written by Mike Roach

Disclaimer:I DO NOT own the rights to Speed Racer or anything, anyone, or any characters associated with it. And I also don't own the rights to any of the music used in this story.

This is just a fan fiction. Please do not sue me.

Legend:

-Lyrics to background music (if there is background music in any scenes)

( and )-Character actions.

(fade to shot of the city skyline. Wait a few seconds then camera moves slowly leftward. After 10 seconds, fade to camera zooming in onto a street corner for 5 seconds, then fade to still shot of the street corner. Mach 5 comes speeding by, cut to close up of Speed in Mach 5)

Speed (narration):It all started on the night of Christmas Eve. I had done all my shopping for everyone, and me, Trixie and my family were planning a big holiday party to invite all our friends.

I'm really looking forward to seeing all my friends.

Speed:(turns on the radio)

Music:"Christmas Time (Don't Let The Bells End)" by The Darkness

Speed:(turns the volume up)

Feinging joy and surprise at the gifts we despise over mulled wine with you

On the 25th day of the 12th month

The sleigh bells are in time ringing true

How we cling each Noel to that snowflakes and hope in hell

that it won't end

Don't let the bells end

Christmas time, just let them ring in peace.

(fade to Speed's house, with Speed pulling up)

Speed pulls into the driveway and turns the radio and car off, and hops out.

Speed:(walks over to the front door and opens it, then walks in) Hey everyone! I'm back!

Music:"Oh Christmas Tree" by Billy Idol

Trixie:(walks over to Speed) Welcome home, honey.

(Speed and Trixie kiss each other)

Speed:Where is everybody?

Pops:They haven't shown up yet. (hears Spritle and Chim Chim trying to steal cake, and turns his head to them)

Hey! Quit messing with the cake, or I'll tell Santa not to bring you anything!

Spritle and Chim Chim:(sad looks on faces)

Speed:You can't have any cake yet, Spritle. Nobody's shown up, and besides, nobody can have desert until after dinner.

Spritle:But I don't wanna wait! I want some candy!

Chim Chim:Oop oop! (nods head)

Speed:(puts his arms around Trixie and spins around while holding her up in the air). So what are you looking forward to this Christmas, hun?

Trixie:Nothing much. I really just wanna be by the tree with my man (giggles).

Speed:Oh, Trixie. You're too much.

(Speed and Trixie laugh together)

(Doorbell rings)

Speed:I'll get it (lets go of Trixie to answer the door) (opens the door and sees Kim Jugger) Kim! What a surprise! I wasn't expecting you to show up!

Kim:Hi, Speed! Merry Christmas!

Speed:Same to you, come on in!

Kim:(follows Speed inside)

Mom Racer:May I take your coat?

Kim:Certainly. (takes his coat off and hands it to Speed's mother)

Speed:Haven't seen you in a while! What made you wanna come here, buddy?

Kim:I wanted to spend Christmas with you, your girlfriend and your family. I mean, what are friends for?

Trixie:Would you like something to drink, Kim?

Kim:Sure, Trixie. Root Beer sounds good.

Trixie:(leaves room)

Speed:So what'cha up to these days? What kinds of wheels you ridin'?

Kim:Oh, I got something really hot. Come outside, lemme show ya.

(Speed and Kim go outside to look at the car)

SCENE:Outside Speed's house

Speed:Wow, this is nice.

Kim:This here is an Acura TSX.

Speed:This is really slick.

Kim:It has automatic transmission, plus a 205 horsepower, 2.4-liter DOHC i-VTEC inline-4 engine, air conditioning, power seat memory, options to make the front seats heated for when the weather is cold, like now, heh heh, uhh, a 5 disc CD changer, a tape deck, Sirius Satellite Radio, THX sound system.

Speed:Wow!

Kim:Hang on, I'm not finished! Voice recognition, air bags, also on the sides for extra protection. It can't get any better than this for me.

Speed:You must be very proud of it.

Speed doesn't notice a black car pull up and somebody hops out and steals the presents out of the Mach 5.

Kim:I tell ya, this car is really a dream come true for me.

Speed:I bet it is.

Suddently, Speed hears the person from the mysterious car get back in with the presents from the Mach 5.

Speed:(turns head to car) Oh! Hey wait!!!!! (car drives off)

Kim:That guy stole the presents from your car!

SCENE:Inside

Speed and Kim slam the door open and rush in

Speed:Some strange man just stole the presents from the Mach 5!

Spritle:Oh no!

Chim Chim:Oop oop oop oop!!!!

Pops:You've got to get them back, Speed, or else Christmas will be ruined!!!!!

Speed:Come on, Kim! We gotta get those presents back!

Kim:Okay! We'll take my car!

Speed:No! We don't know how fast it can go!

Kim:You'd be surprised how fast-

Speed:Kim, this is no time to screw around! Let's go!

Kim:(sigh) Fine.

Speed and Kim run outside and get in the Mach 5.

Speed and Kim drive off after the mysterious car.

Music:"Oh Come All Ye Faithful" by Twisted Sister

Oh Come All Ye Faithful

Joyful and triumphant,

Oh come ye, Oh come ye to Bethlehem.

Come and behold Him,

Born The King Of Angels

Oh come, let us adore Him,

Oh come, let us adore Him,

Oh come, let us adore Him,

Christ The Lord.

Speed and Kim chase down the car, and the car puts out spike balls hoping to pop Speed's tires, but Speed uses the jacks and jumps over them.

Kim:This guy sure is a feisty one!

Speed:He won't be when I'm done with him! And that's a promise!!!!!

The driver tries to stop Speed by flaring the thruster (hoping to get them with the fire), but he misses, and so he makes a turn into the trees, and Speed can't see where he is, so he turns on the lights and uses the rotary saws to slice through the trees and tail the driver.

Speed and Kim slice through trees and drive through the woods for 5 minutes. After getting out of the woods, they get back onto the main road, and they drive for a half an hour.

(music fades out, and the camera fades to a shot of an abandoned warehouse with the car parked in front of it)

Speed and Kim see the car parked in front of the warehouse and hit the break.

Speed:Look, Kim! It's that car!

Kim:He must be in that warehouse!

Speed:Let's go!

Speed and Kim jump out of the Mach 5 and run to the front door and bash it open, but don't break it off. It's dark inside, and it feels as if it's deserted. They walk around together for a minute, then Speed lights a match to see, and he sees a member of the Car Acrobatic Team.

Speed:Ah!!!!!!!!

Suddently, the lights come on, and Speed sees Captain Terror and other CAB members surrounding him

Speed:Captain Terror!!!!!!

Captain Terror:Well well well, it's been a long time, Speed. I see you brought your umm, friend along.

Speed:It's Christmas Eve, what do you want from me? Why did you take presents away from me to give to my family?

Captain Terror:I didn't take them, but one of my henchmen DID under my command. You've brought nothing but pain to my life, Speed, and I'm going to get revenge for all the pain you've caused me!!!!!!!

Kim:Not if we have anything to say about it!

Captain Terror:Two against a whole army of my men? You're out of your mind. ATTACK!

Music:"I Don't Want To Fight Tonight" by The Ramones

Speed + Kim and the Car Acrobatic Team members start rushing towards each other, and Speed and Kim begin to fight them off.

Merry Christmas, I don't want to fight tonight

Merry Christmas, I don't want to fight tonight

Merry Christmas, I don't want to fight tonight with you

Where is Santa and his sleigh?

Tell me why is it always this way?

Where is Rudolph?

Where is Blitzon, baby?

Merry Christmas, Merry, Merry, Merry Christmas

All the children are tucked in their beds

Sugar plum fairies dancing in their heads

Snowball fightin'

So exciting baby

I love you, and you love me

And that's the way it's got to be

I need you, from the start

'cuz Christmas ain't the time for breakin' each other's heart

Where is Santa, and his sleigh?

Tell me why is it always this way?

Where is Rudolph?

Where is Blitzon, baby?

Merry Christmas, Merry, Merry, Merry Christmas

All the children are tucked in their beds

Sugar plum fairies dancing in their heads

Snowball fightin'

So exciting baby

Oh yeah, yeah, yeah, I love you, and you love me

And that's the way it's got to be

I need you, from the start

'cuz Christmas ain't the time for breakin' each other's heart

Author's Note:Yeah, I know that lyrically, this song ain't really good for this scene, but I wanted to have a little fun and throw in some humor.

After fighting off the CAB members, Speed and Kim see Captain Terror getting away.

Kim:He's getting away!

Speed:Never mind! Let's just get the presents he stole, and get out of here!!!

Speed and Kim get the presents from the balcony on the top floor of the warehouse, and then on their way out, they notice that a gas valve has been opened, and a fire has been lit.

Speed:Oh no! This place is gonna go sky high! Come on, Kim!

They rush outside with the presents and get in the Mach 5, and speed off back the way they came

Merry Christmas, I don't want to fight tonight with-

Merry Christmas, I don't want to fight tonight with-

Merry Christmas, I don'want to fight tonight with...

The Warehouse explodes

you...

(fade to a shot of Speed and Kim in the Mach 5 heading back to Speed's house)

It's started snowing, so Speed closed the cockpit and put the grip tires on, and it's almost midnight, which means Christmas Day is only several minutes away!

Music:"White Christmas" by Chicago

Speed:We gotta hurry and get these presents back, it's almost midnight!!

"I'm dreaming of a white Christmas

Just like the ones I used to know

Where the treetops glisten,

and children listen

To hear sleigh bells in the snow

I'm dreaming of a white Christmas

With every Christmas card I write

May your days be merry and bright

And may all your Christmases be white"

(fade to arial view of Speed's house with Speed and Kim pulling in, and the music fading)

Speed and Kim walk up to the front door, and open it.

Music:"Silent Night" by Lionel Richie

Speed and Kim see Pops, Mom, Spritle and Chim Chim, Trixie, Inspector Detector and Racer X all standing around watching them enter

Silent night, holy night

All is calm, all is bright

Inspector Detector:Welcome home, Speed

Speed:Everybody's here! Merry Christmas, everyone!

Round yon Virgin Mother and Child

Holy Infant so tender and mild

Sleep in heavenly peace

Sleep in heavenly peace

Everybody except Racer X (because he'd probably be silent about this) screams "YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!".

Speed:What made you come, Racer X?

Racer X:Well Speed, you're my best friend. You mean alot to me. I care about you, and I didn't want to be by myself on Christmas.

Pops:Well, you're more than welcome to spend the holidays with us!

Speed:There's more to Christmas than just getting lots of gifts. Christmas is about being with your loved ones. Whether it be your boyfriend or girlfriend, your family, or your other friends.

Christmas is about being thankful for all you have, and everybody who loves you. Being there for the people who are always there for you. Being nice to people no matter how much they may get on your nerves.

But that doesn't mean you shouldn't be filled with joy and enjoy yourself.

Everyone is moved by the speech that Speed just gave.

Kim:That was a great speech, Speed.

Suddenly, everybody hears somebody chomping on something, they turn their heads and see Spritle and Chim Chim eating the cake and some cookies.

Pops:Hey!!!!!

Spritle:We had dinner already! You said we could have desert after we had dinner!

Chim Chim:Oop oop OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!

Everybody laughs

(fades to another shot of Speed and Trixie in the living room sitting on the couch. Speed's on his left of the couch, and Trixie's on her right of the couch. Speed has his right arm around his girlfriend's neck, and Trixie has her left arm around her man's neck. Everybody else is sleeping. The lights are all turned off except for the Christmas tree lights, and some candles lit. Speed and Trixie wrapped all the presents and put them under the tree, and there's fire lit in the fire place).

Music:"Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas" by Lionel Richie

Have yourself a merry little Christmas,

Let your heart be light

Speed:I'm so happy to be here with you, Trixie. For once in my life, I'm really comfortable, because I'm not involved in any crazy adventures I have no intention of starting. I'm just here with you and the people I love on Christmas Day. That's all I want. I'm not worried about presents or anything.

Trixie:I know, Speed... So did Santa give you something to give me?

Speed:Santa didn't give me anything to give to you...

Trixie:Huh????

Speed:I got something for ME to give to YOU. ;)

Speed reaches out from under the seat cushion and pulls out a present.

Trixie:Hmmm! (Trixie opens it, and sees a black velvet box. She opens it and sees a VERY expensive diamond necklace inside) Oh, Speed, it's beautiful!

Speed:Merry Christmas, Trixie.

Trixie:May we have more like it.

Speed:I love you.

Trixie:I love you too.

(Speed and Trixie kiss each other on the lips, after five seconds, the camera zooms out from the living room window, and away to an LCU of Speed's house with the silouhettes of Speed and Trixie on the couch kissing each other)

Music:"Home For Christmas" by Hall & Oates

Leaves are fallin'

December is callin'

Feels like that time of the year

Ooh and a chill in my bones

Got me thinking of home

And everyone I hold dear

If ever I miss my connection

Stranded and feeling alone

But no matter how mean

This hard road treated me

I always could find my way home

Don't you know

That you are in my heart

And I always come home for Christmas

We're living apart

We're so close

We're so far

I'll still come home for Christmas

It might be just for a day

But I'll still come home for Christmas

Oh how I wish I could stay

But the years slip away

I come home for Christmas

And I'll always come home

Merry Christmas to all, and to all a happy new year, every single Christmas and New Year of your entire life.

THE END

Author's Note:You're probably thinking "Why didn't Speed give her an engagement ring????" Well, to be honest, as much as I like Speed and Trixie being together as a couple, I don't think I want them to get married. I still think they are a magnificent couple though. I still wanted Speed to give Trixie something nice and expensive. 


End file.
